


DNF(Dreamnotfound) Oneshots

by purplepink_skies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lime, M/M, dreamnotfound, lgbtq+, no beta we die like men, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepink_skies/pseuds/purplepink_skies
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots lol. The updates will be slow tho. I probably won't write smut, but I do take requests.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. A/N

Hiii I have posted this on Wattpad too and I'll start updating here like tomorrow :))


	2. Over Discord

George's POV

We were going to film a video where Dream and I had to beat the Minecraft with only one inventory slot. I joined the VC and Dream was waiting.

"Hey Georgieeee!" he said, dragging out the 'e'. Why did he have to call me that? Every time he says that I just stop breathing for a moment and go red. There was only one reason why this was happening but no-. Thankfully he didn't see my face this time since my facecam was turned off.

"Hello Claayy," I said tauntingly. If we were live-streaming he would never forgive me.

The first part went pretty well for us, we got iron armor and found a desert temple with a lot of good stuff. Dream found the stronghold and we found a few chests with some food in them. 

"So I'll stay here and pass you different things and you can fight the ender dragon."

"Ok, we need to make many beds too." We made a bunch of beds and stored them near where Dream was going to be. Then I went to the end and I needed a pickaxe so I asked Dream to switch the pickaxe into my inventory. I was in a hurry because I needed blocks to tower up.

"Say 'I love you, Dream' first."

"What?! I'm not gonna say that just give it to me Dreammm." I could NOT say something like that especially since I liked him.

"Say it GEORGIIEEE, say ittt."

"NO WAY GIVE ME THE PICKAXE."

"You don't even have to mean it just say it, do you hate me THAT much?" he said jokingly.

Actually, it was far from hate. "Fine, I love you, Dream. But you have to edit that out."

"OH MY GODDD YOU SAID IT, georgenotfound loves me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx- time skip -xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to tell Sapnap on VC that I liked Clay, he would know what to do, wouldn't he?

"Hey, Sapitus Napitus!"

"Hey George what's up" he sounded tired, maybe I shouldn't tell him? It's fine I needed to.

"Sapnap, what I'm about to say, you cannot tell ANYONE ok and especially not Dream."

"Ok? Go ahead."

"I sort of have feelings for Clay." I was definitely going to regret this.

"Oh yeah I know, it's really obvious."

"George, you like me?" says a familiar voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult as fuck to write but I did something. Also if it wasn't clear, Sapnap's dialogues were in italics. No ones probably gonna read this but who cares haha.
> 
> Word count- 420(nice)
> 
> -Purple


	3. Over Discord pt.2

George's POV

He knew. I felt a crushing feeling in my gut and I forgot how to speak for a few seconds. It was like the world around me didn't exist. What was I going to do? He even had a girlfriend(Cleo). This would ruin everything in our friendship.

"George, are you there?"

"....."

"George?"

I just left the VC, switched off my Wifi so I wouldn't get any notifications, and went straight to my bed. Sleep wasn't coming to me, how was I going to fix this? Clay definitely didn't feel the same way and I had felt like this about him for as long as I can remember. I didn't ask to feel this way.

Dream's POV

I really shouldn't have listened in. I never expected him to actually like me that way. If I was going to be completely honest all the flirty jokes and comments to him weren't completely fake. But I couldn't think about him like that, I already had a girlfriend.

I heard him leave the VC and I started trying to message him and call him.

Dream: GEORGE

Dream: Stop ignoring me, I need to talk to you.

Dream: George can you just listen.

Dream: ..... 

I'll try and call him later, I have to go see Cleo.

\- time skip to when he goes to Cleo's house -

I went to her door and unlocked it with the key she gave me and walked in. At this time Cleo was usually reading or working so I went to her room. Shock filled me and it's like my reality and everything I knew just became a lie. Cleo was making out with the guy who worked at the McDonalds near-by.

Cleo stared at me stunned and pushed the guy off of her. He just gave me a dirty look and left. Maybe this was for the best.

Cleo: It's not what you think.

"That's what everyone says when they do this."

Cleo: No- but...

"I'm leaving and we are done, here's you're key." I throw the key on the bed and leave. I want to go to England to see George. So I search for tickets to London immediately and buy one.

-time skip cause it's gonna be too long otherwise -

I reached London with my heart beating really loudly in my chest. I had no idea how George was going to react to me being here. Sapnap already told me where he lived so I called a taxi and went to his house.

His house was nice, the perfect size. The feeling of worry in my stomach only grew but part of it was butterflies. Was I falling in love with him? I mean, I've had this sort of a feeling for a while but I just didn't think about. I really hope he doesn't hate me by now.

The door opened revealing George looking more tired than usual, but he was still adorable. Wait what?

George's POV

Clay was standing at the door when I opened it. What was he doing here in England? But I found myself staring at his eyes. They were supposed to be green but I could only see them as pale yellow since I was color-blind. Even then, his eyes were just mesmerizing.

I snapped back to reality and realized that I had to say something.

"Clay? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, you heard what you heard and you have a girlfriend."

"Um not anymore, she cheated on me."

I honestly couldn't believe it, Cleo was so nice I never expected her to do that.

"Oh...., so do you need to stay here or something, because you can if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be great." He walked in and I told him where the guest bedroom was, so he went there.

We decided to go and get dinner at McDonald's and eat it somewhere outside. I took him to this field that I used to visit which was beautiful. I was kind of happy that Clay didn't have a girlfriend but I also felt guilty. Clay's arm made its way around my shoulder and I leaned back into his chest. This felt perfect. We just stayed there for a long time, leaving only after midnight. Everything was just magical and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Next Morning

Clay had woken up earlier and made pancakes for us. I could get used to doing this every day. He made his way over to me and handed me a plate full of pancakes.

"I made these for you to thank you for letting me stay here Georgie."

My face went deep red. I could never handle him calling me Georgie. It was extremely noticeable.

"Are you blushing.....Georgie." He said, tauntingly.

"Also you never let me react to when I heard that you liked me."

"I didn't think there was anything to be said, I told you this already."

"Even if it's good news?" He comes closer to me and holds my hand.

I felt like exploding; did Clay like me?

"Because I love you, George."

"You do?" I say softly. He replies by kissing me. I completely melt and warmth spreads throughout me. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect.

"I love you too Clay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop done. Please tell me if this was good at all. I was actually thinking of making this into an entire book but there wasn't enough content so it'll continue being a one-shot book
> 
> Word Count-(888)
> 
> -Purple


	4. Jealous

Dreams POV  
I clicked on the start stream button and joined the VC to talk to George and Sapnap. George could make anything seem ten times better with just his voice. I was going to be talking about serious topics that we wanted to address.

"Hey guys today George, Sapnap, and I are going to be having a serious talk with you all about some issues since we don't really get to do this too much."George and I were together but we didn't want to tell the stream just yet.  
George: So first off about uploading or streams onto YouTube. We don't mind it as long as it's not the entire thing like parts of it are ok.  
Sapnap: We were thinking of making a vods channel for this but until then, maybe don't do it.

"That was one of the more important things we wanted to talk about; it's fine if you make like edits or react to parts of it, just NOT the whole thing.

"The next thing was about ships, pronouns, and sexualizing."This was going to be awkward.

"I don't find it necessary to use pronouns on my Twitter bios as it's not my personal accounts. It's good to show your pronouns but I just don't find it necessary since it's not personal."

George: About like fanfictions that ship any of us and sexualizing, we really don't care. I mean we've read some of and laughed about it together, so it really doesn't matter.

"And also George and I are not dating and we don't plan to."

"Unless..."

"Unlesss... hahaha *wheeze*." I felt bad about lying to the stream but we weren't ready to tell people.

xxxxxxxxxx- time skip -xxxxxxxxxx

George's POV

So we start playing on the SMP after that and mxmtoon (Maia) joins us. She was pretty fun and we were having an amazing time talking, but Dream was quieter than usual and he wasn't laughing as much. I tried to talk to him and not Maia a bit more. Maia then started being a bit flirty with Dream and it was getting really uncomfortable, but we were on stream and there was nothing I could do about it. I just continued to talk as usual.

Things were starting to get even worse and I couldn't control myself and I started being a bit rude to Maia because she couldn't flirt with MY boyfriend. I knew the stream would suspect something but I had to stop her.

Dream's POV

George: Maia maybe you should go now.

What?! Why would he say that, was he jealous of something. Awww that was adorable. 

George:(going red he says) Dream, do you want to go and mine or something? 

He was very obviously getting clingy but it was so cute. The chat started to flood with 'Power bottom George' and 'Gream' and I knew I had to talk to George.

So I ended the stream and asked George if he wanted to talk. George was bright red.

George: I didn't like her flirting with you so much.

"It's so adorable that you're jealous but you should know that I only have feelings for you Georgie"

George: Don't call me that, it makes me sad that was can't be in Florida with you.

"Maybe you can, I was thinking of surprising you with tickets to Florida if you want to come," I say going red.

George: Clay I would absolutely love to Oh my God I would be meeting I can't believe it, but I can pay for my own ticket you're too nice.

"No Georgie I'm paying, and I can't wait for you to come here."

George: yeah me too, goodnight Clayyy

"Good night Georgie." I say, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) I don't mean to make Maia as the 'villain' or anything but I thought of like the Twitter thing when George and Maia were talking so that's what I sort of used. I didn't make George's speech bold after the time skip cos there was something wrong and it wasn't working so sorry lol.
> 
> Oh and also 
> 
> Word Count - 700 
> 
> -Purple


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count-865

This is an AU where Clay and George are neighbors. 

Clay's POV

Mindlessly scrolling on Twitter became a big part of my life after I stopped streaming. I needed a distraction from the crazy people there so I decided to try and talk to George. He was my neighbor and I really liked him, but I didn't even know if he liked guys. My PC started turning on and I went to discord to see if George was online, he had given me his ID ages ago but I never spoke to him.

Luckily, he was in VC 2 talking to someone, so I joined.

"Oh! Hey Clay!"

"Hi, George what are you both doing?"

"Nothing much, this is Sapnap, but he has to leave now."That's a weird name I wonder why he chose it.

"Hi, I'm Clay."

"Yes I know I loved your streams."

"Haha thank you... George do you want to play some Minecraft?"

"Yeah sure, we could try speedrunning."

"Ok bye I'm leaving now"

"Bye Sapnap."

"Bye."

We ended up having a lot of fun, it's like we've been friends for like a million years. Every time he literally SPOKE to me I felt myself going red. Maybe I should go to his house, that could be fun. (wink wink)

"Hey George, how about I come to your house and we play Minecraft, you should call sapnap too."

"Sure yyeah, tomorrow?" He hesitated slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx- time skip -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George's POV

He actually wanted to spend time with me. I don't know how my heart is going to handle Clay being at my house. I called Sapnap and asked him to come tomorrow. After that, I just went to bed with a smile on my face.

In the morning I wore the Dream merch that I had boughten a while back and made breakfast for myself. Sapnap reached first.

"Hey, mamaaasss." 

"Classy entrance Sap." I grinned.

"So, when is lover boy arriving?" he said, giving me a look.

"What? Oh Clay, soon I suppose." I could feel the butterflies collecting in my stomach as I waited for him. Soon enough he showed up and knocked on the door. I opened it and as soon as I saw him, my breath got caught in my chest. He was as pretty as I could remember, from when I last saw him.

"H-hi Clay." Stop being nervous what the fuck.

"Hey, Gogy." I bit my lip and zoned out for a few seconds until I was brought back to earth by Sapnap.

"Hello Clay, we're probably gonna play Minecraft now, right?"

"What? Yeah." I should be normal-er, at least Sapnaps there.

We all go to my room and try playing Minecraft, but with three people controlling it. It was exceedingly hard especially since Clay kept trying to push my hands of the keyboard. My cheek went furiously red every time, we accidentally touched. This was gonna be a problem.

5 hours later

Clay's POV

George chose a movie and ordered some pizzas for us to eat. I was really happy to be here with him, but he could never like me. He's had girlfriends before and, why would he like me?

Halfway into the movie, George and I were sharing a huge blanket, and he starts moving closer to me. My face burns up instantly but I just try to act the same and lean back. He feels for my hand under the blanket and takes it in his. I freeze up but move closer to him and lean on his shoulder. He wraps his hand around me and sighs. It was really hard to focus on the movie now. Sapnap was luckily asleep and doesn't see any of this, thank the Lords. Sapnap suddenly wakes up and looks at us.

"I'm gonna leave now, I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." He says, giving George a knowing look. What was that supposed to mean?

After he leaves George says that I could stay longer if I wanted to. We go to his balcony where there is this sofa and the view is beautiful there. We take the blanket and go sit there. It's around midnight and the stars are shining but not as brightly as George's eyes. He leans on my chest and I put my arms around him. He turns around and looks at me.

"Can I kiss you?" He says going red, there are fireflies nearby and butterflies in my stomach. I put my hand on his cheek and closed the gap. His lips felt soft against mine and he put his hands in my hair. I moved closer to him, pulled away, and looked at him.

"Will you be my boyfriend Georgie?"

He starts smiling brightly and says "Of course I would love to. I've liked you for so long Clay."

"I really like you too George." I move closer to him and rest my head on his chest and we laid there for most of the night in the midnight air.


	6. Winter Magic

Trigger Warnings.

Slight lime and homophobia

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

George's POV

Clay was snoring next to me. He looked so cute in the moonlight. His blond hair looked so soft, I could run my hands through it forever and not get bored.

I was trying so hard to fall asleep. I just could not stop thinking about meeting my father again. He hadn't spoken to me since had come out to him and told him that Clay and I were dating. He was pretty homophobic but my mom supported me throughout. The last time that I had spoken to him was the day that I moved in with Clay. Clay convinced me to meet him and talk to him about everything.

"Are you still awake, Gogy?"

"Uhh yeah."

"What are you thinking about, darling?"

"Darling? Really?" I say, laughing.

"What? Tell me what you were thinking about."

"Meeting my dad next week."

"Don't worry about it, I will be there with you. And if he doesn't accept you, then the hell with him." He says pulling me closer to him. I rest my head in his chest and put my arms around his waist. He's just so comforting and I fall asleep immediately.

"I love you, my Georgie." He murmurs, lazily stroking my hair.

Next Morning

I wake up, tangled with him at around 7 in the morning. He looks like an absolute angel, I start stroking his hair and he starts to wake up.

"Good morning, Dreamy, my love." It started snowing outside and there was a magical feeling around us today, it was completely ethereal.

We just lazed around for most of the morning on the sofa, watching cheesy romance movies. He leaned into my neck and started kissing it. I was really quickly flustered and tried to hide it, but my face was a deep shade of pink.

"Is Gogy feeling shy?"

"Shut up, I'm not," I say acting offended. He laughs against my neck and continues kissing it. I get up to go to the bathroom and Clay gives me a surprised look, but quickly becomes normal again.

I'm looking at myself in the mirror and I see that Clay left a mark on my neck. That explains the look.

"CLAY! FUCK YOU." I hear Clay's loud-ass laughing and wheezing through the bathroom and laugh quietly to myself. My God, do I love him a lot.

The snow continues like it was Christmas time. I go to the sofa, put my arms around him, and lay on his chest. I never want this to end.

"George, I was thinking we could go to that cafe, like the really cottage-y type one, it would be perfect. And after getting something to eat, we can go for a walk near the forest."

"Oh my God, yes Dream, that sounds like a dream," I say, giggling.

He just rolls his eyes, with a smile on his face and hugs me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx- time skip -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay wears his trademark lime-green hoodie, that I see as piss-yellow, with a jacket, cause it was still snowing out. We drive up to the quaint little cafe and go in. The lady at the front desk greets us with a smile.

"We have a seat for you near the back. Enjoy!"

"Thank you."

We order two coffees, grilled cheese, and a Tiramisu for Clay. 

"You look really nice," he says; his eyes going soft and turning hazel. I immediately had the reaction I was expecting and felt my face go hot.

"Not too bad yourself, Dreamy," I say teasingly. He takes my hand in his and says, "I just love you so much, George."

"I love you too, so much."

After this, we eat our food and then go outside and try to find the forest near-by. Meanwhile, the snow stopped but the place looked immensely beautiful.

"There it is, let's go in," He says, smiling widely.

"It's beautiful, this is absolutely perfect Clay."

"Wait there's this really pretty flower there, could you get it for me?" He asks, going red.

I turn around to go pick it and when he says,

"George, I don't want to date you."

I turn back around really fast, my heart stops. I see Clay down on one knee. His face is redder than ever and has a huge smile on it. Tears start streaming down my face as he opens a small box, revealing a ring in it. Time was at a standstill and we were the only people here.

"I want to marry you. George, you are just the best. You are perfect, hilarious, smart, incredibly adorable and the only one for me in this world. I love you more than anything. So, will you marry me?

"Yes Clay, I will marry you. I love you so much; way too much for words." He is tearing up and smiling. The ring is beautiful and fits perfectly on my finger. He grabs me and kisses me passionately. I put my arms around him and his find their way around my waist. We pull apart and look at each other.

"I love you, Clay."

"I love you too, my Georgie."

A week later

I stand in front of my parent's house with Clay, to talk to my father and tell my parents the news. Clay holds my hand, rubbing my knuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm there for you." I look at him and smile.

We knock on the door and my father opens it. It's really awkward.

"Hello Dad, we wanted to talk to you.

"Umm ok, come in."

Clay awkwardly waves his hand at him. My mum enters and is surprised.

"George! What are you doing here? How are you? And Clay what about you?" asks my Mum, enthusiastically.

"We wanted to tell you both something.. Clay and I are getting married."

"Oh..."

"CONGRATULATIONS! How did it happen? Ohhhh I'm so happy for you both!" my Mum exclaims.

"Is that ALL you have to say?" says Mum.

"Umm, ok look I am sorry. I shouldn't have judged you based on who you loved. And I'm happy for you. Your mother knocked some sense into my head after you moved out and I wanted to call you but I couldn't."

"Thank you, Mum, and Dad." My dad hugs me and I hesitatingly accept it. But I am happy to hear him say this.

"Thank you both, and will you come to the wedding?"

"We would never miss it."

We both walk out and notice that it's snowing again. Like the day Clay proposed. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek. I never want to let go.

"You did it, Georgie!"

"Yes I did," I say smilingly. I kiss him and we walk back to our apartment, knowing that this will last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER DONE. I'm actually proud of it lol. Again thank you for reading <3<3<3<3
> 
> Word Count- 1.1k
> 
> -Purple


	7. Let Me Down Slowly

One Year Ago

George's POV

Today was the day. I was gonna tell Dream about my feelings for him. My plan was to tell him after I stream when I can talk to him alone. So I clicked on the start stream button and take a deep breath.

"Hello everyone, today's just gonna be a chill stream. I'm probably gonna build my house or something. I'm pretty sure Dream is here too. Hey Dream."

"Hey George, what are you gonna do- oh Sapnap just texted me."

"Oh ok, uhh I'm just gonna build a house or something and I'll need your help for it Dream."

"Sure George haha, oh and Sapnap just joined the Teamspeak."

"Hey Sap."

"Hiya George", he says, like Penny-wise.

"Hello...Dreamy."

Dreamy? Why would Sapnap call him that haha?

"What- no never call me that again Sap."

"I joined the SMP are you guys gonna come as well", I ask.

"Yeah, my Minecraft is just loading."

"What about you Sapnap?"

"I'm not gonna join, I'm kinda sick today, so I'll be your moral support."

"Ok fine- Dream what the hell did you just send me?" In my Snapchat, was a picture of Dreams actual foot.

"Hahahaha*wheeze*."

"Seriously why."

"No reason. I'm gonna facetime you, I'll put my facecam on too."

"Oh! Yeah sure."

" But you need to show me your face too, you're pretty."

I instantly feel the heat creep up to my face. He always had this effect on me.

He calls me and I accept it. As soon as I see his face, I feel a flutter in my heart. There were golden specks in his apparently green eyes that shine brightly. He had sharp jawlines and messy blond hair that looked so smooth and fluffy. I felt myself tap out when I hear Dream say,

"God, I know I'm hot George, you can stop staring. It's your turn now, put your camera on."

"What? No, I wasn't, don't flatter yourself Dream." I giggle and turn my facecam on.

"Pretty as usual, hmm." 

He starts laughing his contagious laugh and I can't help but start laughing too. He's such an amazing person.

××××××××××××××time skip××××××××××××××

We ended up streaming for like 6 hours. I was just surviving on energy drinks and laughter at this point.

"Hey guys, I might head out now", says Sapnap.

"Yeah, actually I'm gonna end my stream now too, chat. Thanks for all the subs, donos, bits and thank you for watching today. Byeee."

I click on the end stream button and put my head in my hands. It was time to tell Dream.

"Hey Dream, do you wanna talk for a while."

" Yeah sure, Georgie."

"Ohh umm so basically I kind of....."

"Yeah tell me, George, it's fine."

"Well, I like you Dream."

"Ohh....since when."

"For a while now." I was internally dying every second. I was so scared that this would screw up everything.

"Look George, I'm sorry, but I'm straight and I like someone."

"It's- it's fine, who is it?"

"Well uh, it's Nick's sister, Nicole. But we're still friends, right? I really am sorry George."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I don't control your feelings. And of course we're still friends. We've literally been friends for 7 years, Dream.

"Ok, that's good. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Goodnight Clay."

"You can always talk to me, George. Goodnight."

I literally couldn't function now. I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up.

Present

George's POV

Clay was going on a date today, with none other than Nicole herself. Turns out that she had moved to Florida a few years ago, and she lives half an hour away from him. So that's awesome...

I've honestly given up on my feelings, even though I still really really fucking like him. I still stream and record videos with him, but it's clearly gotten a lot more awkward over the past year.

I decided to play Minecraft, just for the sake of it so I joined VC 2, where Sapnap and Bad were.

"Hi, George!"

"Hey, Georgie."

"Hey Bad, hey Sap."

"Still sad about Clay? asks Sapnap.

"What? I literally said 4 words."

"I'm not a dumbass George, it's really obvious."

"EYYY LANGUAGE!"

"But anyway, Bad and I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, we do."

"Yeah ask me, Sap."

"Would you wanna meet up with all of us in Florida?"

"Wait seriously? Oh my God, Yesss!"

"Oh thank god, we thought that you would be too scared to meet Dream," says Sapnap.

"Well not really, it will be awkward but I'm sure I can manage since you guys are there too."

"Ok, you muffinheads I'm going to sleep now. And George, Sapnap has already bought the tickets for us two, so you can buy yours now."

"Goodnight Bad!" I say, excitedly.

"Byee, baldboy."

"So, when are we supposed to leave?"

"In like 5 days, so you should buy a ticket soon."

"Yeah Sap, I'm doing it now."

"Ok great, I'm gonna go now too."

"Byee Nick."

"Bye Gogy."

I immediately search for flights from London to Florida, for 5 days later and luckily a bunch of tickets are available. This is so amazing, I honestly can't wait to meet them all. I just buy my ticket and I then get a text from Dream.

Dream✨

Dream: Guess what?

Me: what lol

Dream: I got myself a girlfriend!!!!!

Me: Oh...that's awesome Clay, I'm really glad.

Dream: :))

Why? Why did I even have to start liking him? Why did he have to be so special and wonderful? If I had never started liking him, then everything would've been better, and hearing him talk about her wouldn't leave a hole in my heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtime skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay's POV (WOOAHH WHAT)

He probably hates me after everything last year. Before he told me that he liked me, I never would've thought about him like that, but now it's all I can think about. I've never seen him differently but now he's completely changed. But I was straight, wasn't I?

Nicole is so amazing, she is so sweet, pretty and funny. Nothing would change how I feel about her.

I get a text from Sapnap and my eyes go wide.

SnapMap ~_~

Nick: GEORGE, BAD, AND I ARE COMING TO FLORIDA.

Me: WAIT REALLY?

Nick: YEAHH!! Also, we need somewhere to stay, so is your place ok 😂

Me: YEAHHHHH SURE!! It might be a bit cramped but that's ok.

Nick: We'll be there in 3 days.

Me: See you :)

I cannot fucking wait for them to come to Florida. It's gonna be so much fun.

3 Days Later

George's POV

I was gonna reach Florida at 2 in the morning because I booked my ticket way earlier than the others, but that's fine. I just have to give Cat to my neighbor to look after and then I can leave.

The Uber that I called reached my apartment, so I took my bags and left. This plane ride was gonna be extremely long, like around 7 hours. I just had my phone to entertain me.

After a short ride,I reached the airport and started my security checkpoint stuff. I could feel my heart beating really loud. I was both excited and extremely nervous at the same time. Clay was probably going to be really awkward with me, but I was still really happy to be going to meet him, especially since it was the first time. 

I boarded the plane and just listened to music throughout. At some point,I did fall asleep, but I was awoken by the plane slightly rocking. It was just turbulence, it would be fine. The 7 hours went by faster than I expected. The pilot announced that we would be landing soon, so I changed my phone to Florida time. I got back the internet and messages from Clay and Sapnap showed up on my phone.

|Dream✨|

Clay: Hii, have you landed yet? I'm driving and I'll be at the airport in like 5.

Me: Yep, I've landed. You really don't have to pick me up at this time of the night, Clay.

Clay: no way. I'm definitely coming there, and either way, 'm already there.

Me: Fine, whatever. Thank you.

|Sapnap😂|

Nick: Hey, I'm leaving for the airport and also, text me when you land.

Me: yep I've landed. Can't wait for you to reach.

I walk out of the airport and try to find Clay. I look around and I see him, standing with a sign that says Gogy-poo. The idot.

"George!! Hey."

"Oh my god hi Clay," I say, with an obvious blush on my face.

I walk towards him and he picks me up and hugs me. I was so flustered but I just hugged him back. He smelled so good, like the ocean. And his hoodie was so soft against my face. I really don't want to let go.

"I'm so happy you're here, George."

"Yeah, I'm so happy too."

"Let's go, my car is here. And do you mind sleeping on the couch today? Nicole wanted to sleep over today, but tomorrow, when Sap and Bad are here, I can make better arrangements."

'Yeah, no it's fine, Clay" I say.

I really didn't mind it but the thought of them sleeping together in the other room, just made me feel annoyed. NOT JEALOUS, annoyed. Like it was a bit of an inconvenience, but whatever.

We got into the car and after a short ride, we reached his apartment. It was a pretty nice house, not too big but enough space. He opened the door with his key, and inside there was a blonde, tall woman.

"George, this is Nicole. And Nicole, this is George."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Nicole."

"Aaahh, I love your accent. Clay has told me so much about you."

I smile and look at Clay. He holds my gaze for a few seconds and then looks away. I feel a blush appear on my face but I look away and rub my eyes to cover my face.

"George, do you want anything to eat, or do you just wanna go to bed?"

"I'm probably just gonna sleep now, thanks, Clay."

"Ok goodnight then," he says with a soft smile.

"Goodnight."

With that, Clay and Nicole head to his room and I lay on the couch. Me meeting him in real life just made me love him more. I don't know how I was going to handle this week that I'm gonna be with him.

Clay's POV

My mind's an entire mess right now. I never expected to feel like this. When I saw George, my heart skipped a beat. He was way smaller than I thought he would've been and his face was so pretty and gentle.

Maybe I wasn't completely straight, but I did not like George or anything; that would be weird. It was ok to think that your best friend looked good right? I couldn't think about him like this, I had Nicole. And even if I liked George, he definitely hates me after what happened. How does he even tolerate me?

After I picked up George, I just went straight to bed with her. I don't know if she's the best person. She can talk about people she doesn't like for ages, just completely bitching about them, and another thing that I've noticed is that she loves talking about herself; a lot. But everyone can't be perfect, can they?

George's POV

I woke up to the sight of Clay making breakfast and Nicole kissing him. I felt a tug at my heart. It could be me instead of her. I turned away, not wanting to look anymore.

Today was the day that Sapnap and Bad were gonna reach Florida. Hopefully, they would distract me from Clay.

"Morning, Clay."

"Good morning George! Are you sure you don't wanna sleep more? Because we reached here pretty late and because of the jetlag."

"No, not really."

"Ok, then you should have some breakfast. I made French Toast."

"Cool, I will."

"Hey Clay, I'm probably gonna leave now," says Nicole.

"Byee."

Nicole leaves, leaving Clay and me alone for a few hours until Bad or Sapnap showed up.

"Soo, what do you want to do, George."

"Can we just watch Netflix or something?"

"Mhm, and if you want to shower, the bathroom is down the hall."

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna shower."

Oh my god, he is so amazing. He did absolutely nothing and he's already amazing. Uggghhh...Clayyy.

I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Why would he like me? I know he doesn't either way. My skin is so pale and my face is thin. Who would want me?

I feel hot pricks in my eyes but I blink it away. I start the shower and just close my eyes. Water is just so soothing. I can stay here forever.

Once I'm done I go into the room and get dressed. I see Patches on the ground and I pick her up and start petting her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Clay. Was he staring at me? I look at him and see him gazing at me, but he looks away quickly. My whole body is filled with warmth when he does that. 

I take a few pieces of the toast and go to his sofa.

"What do you wanna watch, George?"

"What about 'Five Feet Apart', its supposed to be pretty good right?"

"Sure."

Clay sits on the couch with Patches next to him and I sit on the opposite end. I wish I could be closer to him; so badly.

This movie is just so good and halfway through it, can feel myself tearing up. This never happened during movies. I try to stop myself but it just gets worse. Before I know it, I'm practically sobbing. Everything that happened over the past year just came flooding back to me.

"Georgie, don't cry, it's just a movie," he says pleadingly. He moves closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok? Or is it anything else?"

I put my head on his chest and he moves his arm around my waist and the other in my hair. I just melt into his touch.

"Georgie, don't cry please, I don't like seeing you like this."

He moves even closer to me and hugs me really tight. I feel so safe in his arms, and it feels so right.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"No I can't...I've ruined enough, Clay."

"You haven't ruined anything, George. Just tell me you'll feel better. I won't judge."

Clay's POV

I just love hugging him so much. But why was he crying? It's almost definitely because of me.

I look at the small figure in my arms. It was him; he was perfect. I needed to stop being with Nicole.

"I still really really like you, and I know that you don't like me and neither are you gay. And either way, why would you like me?"

"Don't talk like that Georgie," I say, and I put my left hand under his chin and ever so lightly, lift it.

His tear-filled eyes gaze into my eyes. I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach. My eyes flick towards his lips for a second, and I look back into his eyes. He moves impossibly close to me and tilts his head. I move closer to him; so close to him that our foreheads are touching. His eyes flutter closed and I kiss him.

He tastes of mint and all the wonderful things of the world. I move my hand over his cheek and hold him as close as possible. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss and so does he.

I then pull away and look at him. He smiles a small, soft smile and whispers under his breath, "I love you, Clay."

"I love you too, Georgie. You're my Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sort of a cliffhanger lol. I hope this long chapter makes up for not updating in a while. There will be a part 2 for this. Thanks for reading <3<3<3\. 
> 
> Word count: 2697
> 
> -Purple


	8. Let Me Down Slowly pt.2

George's POV

He actually loved me.

I felt my face go warm as he gave me a spectacular smile. I honestly didn't deserve him, he's too amazing for this world. There was a random movie playing on the TV, and I just laid on him and held his hand. 

"I'm going to have to talk to Nicole, George. Sap might be mad though since she's his sister."

"Yeah, but I think you should do it soon, she deserves to know what's happening."

"I'll go today after Bad and Sap reach my house."

I smile at him and relax.

We soon enough hear the doorbell ring and walk to open it. Bad and Nick are standing there with their suitcases and grins on their faces. We had to try our best to hide this from them, and Nick was probably going to get very mad if he found out.

"Hey guys!!! How was your flight?" asks Dream.

"Ehh could've been better, it was really noisy and there was turbulence," answers Nick.

"Well, at least you're here now and we can have fun."

Darryl smiles and agrees.

"So, Dream, have you kissed George yet?" asks Sapnap, teasingly.

I freeze up and look at Dream, he looks back at me and says, "What? Why would...you-I'm literally dating your sister."

"Wait! Did you ACTUALLY??"

He stares at the floor and gives Nick a pained look, bracing himself for what he was going to say.

"I mean... it wasn't totally unexpected."

"Wha- you're fine with it?"

"Yeah, I've been third-wheeling for you two, forever, and shipping y'all."

"O-oh. Seriously!? But I need to go and talk to Nicole now," says Dream.

Sapnap nods, and we decide to drive there together, and let Clay go into her house alone. Bad and Sap go to the guest room leaving Clay and me alone.

"Umm, Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, I probably ruined everything."

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything but make me love you more, George," he says, with a sympathetic smile.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a small hug.

All four of us walk out of the house and get into Clay's car. I sit shotgun, next to him and Bad and Nick sit in the back. 

"So, Darryl, how's Zak?" says Nick, laughingly.

"How- Why would I know?"

"Aren't you his best friend?" says Clay.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine."

Sapnap gives me and Clay a knowing look and smirks at Bad. Some music starts to play on the radio and we all go quiet.

I glance at Clay and catch him looking back at me. He looks absolutely lovely; like always, in this light. He studies me and I start getting extremely flustered and stare down at my hands.

We soon reach her house and Clay gets out of the car, leaving me, Nick, and Darryl behind.

++Clay's POV++

I walk up to the door and knock on it twice. My head was swirling with a million thoughts. I was very nervous to talk to her and to break up with her. But I really, really like George. He's just... wonderful. 

The door opens revealing Nicole. The TV was going on in the background, tuned into some cheesy romance movie. 

"Hi Clay! What're you doing here?"

"H-hi... I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come in."

Her house felt weird, like foreign. It was the complete opposite of what I felt with George. I need to do this fast.

"So, we-us.. we're pretty new right. I just..."

"Go ahead?"

"I... wanna break up with you."

"What? Why?"

"It's just... I kissed someone, and I love them. You didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault."

"You kissed someone?! Who?"

"It's no one, that doesn't matter."

"No! Tell me Clay... it was George wasn't it ?"

"Uhh why?"

"It's obvious, of course it's him. Leave. Now."

"I-ok, but I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Leave."

"Fine, bye."

She slammed the door behind me and I heard a crash sound from inside. 

I actually did it. I just feel completely elated. I walk to the car and open the door.

"Dream! How was it?" asks George, in his adorable accent.

I get into the car and sit in the seat. He smiles at me, and I hold his face and kiss him. George's arms move around my neck and I pull him in, even closer.

I hear an awkward cough resound from Darryl and I'm brought back to reality. I move away and murmur a quick 'sorry' and look at George.

"I take that she's fine then?" asks Nick.

"Well not really. She was mad, but obviously, I don't blame her."

Sapnap hums in approval and I sit back in my seat.

"So, do you wanna go anywhere now?"

"Um sure, but Nick and Darryl may wanna stay home, after their flight and stuff," says George.

"Yup, you guys can go ahead," says Darryl.

I drop off Nick and Darryl at my house and go back to the car with George. This was going to be a first date type thing with him. Was it even that? Either way I need to do something special for him. It was like around 7 and it was the perfect time to stargaze. We could go to this small field area, it was really pretty. I wanted to surprise him so I didn't say anything about where we were going.

"Wanna play some music, gEoRgIe-pOo?"

"Sure, Dreamy."

"Wait, Dream, where are we going."

"Somewhere."

"Where."

I just ignored the question and hummed along to the music till we reached the field.

"You're not kidnapping me or something, right Clay?"

"What? No haha, just watch."

I get out of the car and open the door for George. The sky looked absolutely amazing now. I grabbed George's hand and walked to the middle of the field.

"I thought we could stargaze now..."

"Dream! This is really cool, I love it."

"Well, I love you."

He blushes furiously and hugs me very tight. 

"I love you too," he murmurs. We sit on the grass and look up to the sky together, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh. I'm sorry if this was shitty AF. I had huge writer's block, a set of exams, then I procrastinated a lot, and now I'm finally finishing this at 1:30 AM. I haven't really proof-read this so there might be spelling errors. Anyway hope you enjoyed this train wreck lmao.
> 
> Word Count- 1064
> 
> -Purple(๑•﹏•)


	9. Let Me Feel Low

wooooo!! brace yourselves lol.

TW~

.Major Character Death

.Suicide

.Slight Gore

.Sad!!

!!PLAY !!THE !!SONG (https://youtu.be/lcluiJocL1I)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~just let me feel low  
let it bylet it eat  
me alive~

i never thought that it would come to this point. but it was for the best. for him.

~i don't care, i don't mind  
i don't want to feel fine~

i don't deserve him, he doesn't need to go through all this shit with me. he'll be free once im gone. i'll be free once it's done. 

~just pull my stupid head  
out the other side~

i sit on the roof, with a cigarette between my fingers. the stars looked especially beautiful today...they were calling out my name.

~a picture of my own, in the sky  
i elaborate it more every night  
as much as I get close  
something in me says no  
every time~

but...george. we are so in love. it's not right to him. or is it?

no. im doing it, i cant chicken out now, with the letter on his bed. come on, just do it.

~baby, it's okay to give it up  
baby, it's okay to  
baby, it's okay to~

it's a stupid jump, just go. they'll all be relieved...my dad, the people i used to call my friends, all the haters, and why not make someone happy for once. even he might be happy, for all i know he could have just been using me this entire time; for the money? for the fame?

~just let me feel low, let it by  
let it eat me alive  
i don't care, I don't mind  
i don't want to feel fine  
just pull my stupid head  
out the other side~

maybe i'll be able to meet her. mom. it's worth it, to be with her again. if george caught me before i do this, he'll say the same thing again, "i love you, we can get therapy again, don't worry, it'll be fine." none of it helps, ever. each time i tried, it just made me feel worse.

~i never meant to see things end this way  
i stop my feelings, make 'em go away  
but I been walking on this line for too long  
i've been running from my thoughts for too long~

i walk right to the edge; cigarette lying forgotten on the floor. i look right up to the sky and breathe in the air. my last few breaths. my mind fills with the same words "i'm sorry, i love you george." over and over again, like a prayer. i hope he knows that.

~i've been numb, oh i been holding my breath  
i turn green, i feel it up in my chest  
i've been walking on this line for too long  
i've been running from my thoughts for too long~

i move right to the corner and turn around. i glance back at our house, thinking of all the times we've been up here together. the world goes very quiet and i know it's time. there's a frantic noise from the house, and george runs up to the roof holding the letter in his hand. i cant stop now.

"please."

"i'm sorry."

and i let myself fall.

~maybe it's okay to give it up  
maybe it's okay to~

george's pov

we-we could have worked through this, he could have gotten better. i run down to the garden and see him, lying on the ground.

i feel my heart beat extremely fast and i run-up to his body. this cant be it, he can't... he was getting better, how did i not see.

~feel low, let it by  
let it eat me alive  
i don't care, i don't mind  
i don't want to feel fine  
just pull my stupid head  
out the other side~

he looked completely....broken. there was no chance of him being alive. this-i can't.

~let it by  
let it by~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count- 580
> 
> sorry not sorry ig
> 
> jkjk i was in the 'angsty' mood for some reason so here ya go. this is def not the last angst sooooo yeahhh. feel free to scream at me in the comments <33
> 
> but seriously, anyone who feels like this i PROMISE that it will get better. ik that everyone says that but they mean it; it will. just know that you were put on this earth for a reason, not just "randomly" although it may feel like that a lot. there's always a better option, i promise. and i love you all so much, even though i barely know you. if anyone wants to talk, about anything at all, you can dm me :))
> 
> also, the updates will probably be like twice a week because i have school work and i do run out of ideas sometimes.
> 
> again, thank you and i love you all <3333
> 
> -Purple


	10. Mine

||No-ones POV||

Nick had texted dream first thing in the morning which was pretty unusual for him to do, cause he was usually asleep till late. His phone lights up and Dream sits up, moving the covers off him. The bed creaks as he stretches and takes his phone. 

Nick was having some of his friends over, and he wanted Dream and George to meet them.

°~time skip~°

||Dream's POV||

"Hey George!" says Dream. They had shown up at Nick's door together. 

George walks up to me and says hi, but damn, he was looking extra cute today. his hair was sorta grown out and laid messily on his head. he was wearing a white hoodie and black ripped jeans with vans(basic-ass white boy clothes lmao). I knocked on Nick's door waiting for him to open it.

George is my best friend in the entire world, he is my ride or die, and sadly, I guess, I... love him, non-platonically. It's never gonna be the same if I tell him, because there's no way he feels the same, but I will do it one day because he deserves to know. Literally everything about him is so perfect; his smile, his high cheekbones, his laugh.

"So, do you know who's gonna be there?" asks George.

"Nick said that someone named Karl, Alex and this other guy who is Alex's friend are gonna be there. They sound pretty fun honestly."

"Mhm."

"Let's hope you're not the shortest one there like you are now, George."

He gives me an eye roll and playfully shoves me to the side. I fake pout at him when Nick opens the door.

"Hi Nick," I say and walk in with them.

"Hi, so this is Karl, and Karl, that's George and Clay. Clay prefers to be called Dream though."

He gestures towards a brunette with bluish-green eyes and an enthusiastic smile on his face. He had a warm personality and seemed really nice.

"Hey Karl, how are you?" asks George sweetly.

"I'm great man, I have this karaoke thing that I brought, wanna sing?"

"Oh uh, sure-" George gets cut off as there's a knock on the door. 

"Yeah, that's probably Alex and OJ." We walk to the door and a really tall dude and a really short one stand there. The shorter one has black hair with a beanie on his head and dark eyes. Looks like we found someone shorter than George for once.

"So, that's OJ," says Nick, pointing at the taller guy, "and that's Alex," he says.

I wave my hand and smile at them. Alex, Karl and Nick seemed to be really good friends. Their friendship was awesome.

"Hey cutie," says OJ with a smirk on his face, to George. 

"Uh, hi," says George, timidly.

What the hell? 

"Alex!!! Karaoke!! Let's go!!!" shouts Karl.

George, Karl, Alex, Nick and OJ run into the living room, leaving my behind, stunned.

The faint background music of the song Sweater Weather was playing, and Karl and George were singing their hearts out, even though it was a hugely scuffed version haha. They were going feral at this point and I was all for it until I saw OJ staring at George. My heart dropped and I walked away from the living room. 

Is it weird that I wanna tell George now? It's like I really want him to know that he's mine, even though he isn't. 

"OJ, how the heck do you sing so well?!" says George from the living room. 

I feel my heart drop even lower in my chest, but I decide to ignore it, and go back to the room.

"Hey Dreamie," murmurs George, but I just give him a weak smile, as cute as that was, and watch OJ sing.

°~Time Skip~°

George tries to talk to me, but I sort of ignore him. I know that I shouldn't, and that he can talk to anyone he wants, but I can't help it. His face looks so pitiful but I just look away.

All through dinner, OJ tries to flirt with George and George has the time of his life with Karl, Nick and Alex. OJ even goes as far as to put his hand on George's knee. I hate this so much.

After dinner I go and talk to Alex but I notice that George and Nick were missing. OJ says that he has to leave, which makes me happy, nevermind how rude that is.

I was getting worried about where George was, so I went to look for him. I could here muffled talking and something along the lines of "Did I do something wrong?" Was that George?

The door is open, so I go into the room and see Nick standing near the door comforting George while George cried-? Why was he crying? Was it because of me?

Nick catches my eyes and leaves the room, knowing that I had to talk to George. I quickly run up to him and put my arms around him, trapping him in a tight hug. He hugs back with no hesitation, calming down a bit.

"Dream, do you hate me or something?"

"No, of course not , Gogy. Why would you think that."

"It's just that- you've been like ignoring me today. Did I annoy you or hurt you?"

"N-no it's not that- it's not like that, you didn't do anything. I-uhh." Why am i actually considering telling him? I don't know why but I have like a small glimmer of hope that he feels the same way. I already knew that he was pansexual so it made things easier. 

"George I'm very sorry that I kinda ignored you, but can we go for a walk right now? I know it's late but uh I need to explain some stuff."

"Sure, Dreamie, come on." My heart melted for like the 163874 time this week and I wrapped him in an embrace.

We walked out of the house together towards this park nearby. On the way we just talked about absolutely random things, but I love these types of conversations. I can feel George's hand brush against mine, I think it's an accident until he does it again. I slowly take his hand in mine and pull him closer to me. He leans on me a bit and we continue walking in silence.

"So Dream, wanna tell me what you wanted to explain?"

"Well, yeah. I um tried to ignore you because of this reason, more like this person that I hated. I think- I can't believe I'm about to say this but- I was jealous." We've stopped walking and George is facing me, but we're still holding hands.

"O-oh of what?"

"OJ... flirting with you."

"What? Why?"

"Um, try and guess ahaha." My heart was racing but I was far too deep to back off now.

"Wait...you um like me?" George whispers, with blush settling on his face.

I feel sudden surge of confidence so I take George's left hand too and move closer to him.

"No Georgie, I love you," I say, my voice lowered to a whisper that only he could hear.

Our faces are inches away from each other and im staring at George. He keeps trying to avoid my eyes so I use my hand and move his chin upwards forcing him to look up at me. We move closer subconsciously and I see George glance at my lips for a split second. I smile a bit and look at his soft, pink lips. It's like they need to be kissed. We're so close now that if I move forward accidentally, our lips would be touching. 

George hooks his arms around my neck and pulls me to him, meeting his lips. I feel burst pf electricity in my body as my lips move against his. It's a very soft and passionate kiss that just ends me. I snake my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. We slowly pull away at the same time, lightly panting. George smiles at me and says 

"I love you, Dreamie, more than you'll ever know."

I sortly kiss him and then hugs him .

"So, does that mean that you will be my boyfriend, Georgie?"

I feel him nod on my shoulder and say "Definitely."

Finally... he's mine. I couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCK THIS TOOK ME A WHILE. I usually write short parts of a story for a few mins, and then come back to it later but I procrastinated the whole of yesterday so I'm sorry. I really hope y'all like it 💖 Its almost 3 in the fucking morning so the second half of the story here is prob scuffed lmao. And don't ask abt the name OJ lol, i asked a server on discord and I liked this one best haha.
> 
> \- Purple


	11. ~*Pyjama Pants*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Pyjama Pants - Cavetown when reading this :]  
> This took AGES. I'm so sorry for the delay lol. It's like 2:30 AM right now/ I have finals starting in 2 days, so I'll update again by 28th. Hope you like it. Also, I use music as my inspiration for a lot of these so, the songs at the top always match the fic.

*~*[George's POV] 

Why aren't I good enough? Everyone's way better than me. They always know what to do, what to say, how to act. I can't even freaking act normal when going to a grocery store. I'm-I'm just...what's wrong with me. 

I couldn't even finish college successfully, much less get a good job. I literally play Minecraft for a fucking living. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it, but all my friends are so much more entertaining and just better than me in every way possible.

Don't even get me STARTED on Clay. How the fuck could someone be so freaking perfect, with his amazing physique and cute-ass face, while I'm over here, nothing more than a useless bag of bones. His entire personality is just wonderful. He's so confident and charismatic. Everyone just naturally loves him, while I'm just the side character, the 'guy dream makes videos with.' But he deserves all the glory and happiness. He means so, so, so much to me. More than I could ever tell him. 

Before I can realize it, tears are streaming down my face rapidly. 

'You're not worth it.'

'Why would he like you? Why would ANYONE like you?'

'You're nothing; a disappointment, a waste of space.'

Sobs rack through my body and I start shaking. The couch is the nearest option, so I crash onto it, unable to think anymore. My breathing quickness to an unnatural speed and my head starts to whirl. The only thought that comes to my mind is to call Clay. He picked up in a few seconds and I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth.

'Hello?'

'I- what the fuck...'

'George are you ok? I'm gonna come to your house.'

'No no, C-clay it's fine.' I can't see him right now. He'll hate me even more because of my disgusting face.

'You're clearly not fine, I'm coming over ok? Stay on call.' 

I hear rapid scrambling and the start of a car engine. The cushions in the couch engulf me as I curl up in myself more. His voice calmed me down a bit but I just can't stop crying. What the hell. 

*~*

It's later in the evening and Clay is sitting beside me, talking to me. He tells me that I'm worth it, that I'm wonderful, beautiful, smart. I look up at him and my face cracks into a smile and coats itself in red.

'Do you want something to eat, George?'

'Hmm...no, but can we watch a movie?'

'Of course we can.' He says smiling. 

I notice that we were sitting right next to each and our knees were touching, not that I was complaining. We put on 'Inside Out', which is undeniably one of the best animated movies ever.

The two of us lie on the couch facing the TV with Clay behind me. He takes the blanket on the sofa and puts it over us. The blond moves his arms around my waist and pulls him closer, which made me feel safe. I lay against him and entangle my fingers with his. 

My mind begins to calm, and so does my breathing. I can feel him placing small kisses on the top of my head, uttering the words 'I love you, George.'

I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his torso and bury my face in his chest.

*~*

I wake up alone in my bed and a text from Clay.

Clay: Hi! I went home after you fell asleep just so you know :)

Clay: Are you up yet?

Clay: GEORG

George: w h a t

Clay: FINALLY. can i come over

George: sure, but this is so random lol

Clay: whaaat, I wanted to see you

George: ok simp, come fast lol

Clay: . . .

I can't wait to see him.

*~* [sorry I keep doing this I'm terrible at fillers]

There's a knock at the door and I hurriedly open it, to find Clay standing there with a huge smile on his face. He scoops me into a hug, which takes me by surprise but I return it. I play with his soft hair and sigh.

My face is buried in his chest and I look up.

'Hi Clayyy.'

'Hey Georgie.'

He looks down at me with happiness and a trace of an emotion that I wasn't able to understand. His grip on my waist tightens and he draws stars onto my back. He looks absolutely gorgeous right now. I gaze into his eyes hold him tight.

He suddenly bends lower and kisses me. Before I can react he moves away.

'Holy shit. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Fu-'

I don't let him say another word and pull him down by his collar against my lips. He kisses back pretty quick and places one of his hands under my jaw, tilting my head up. We move closer together until there were no gaps between us. His lips are soft but firm against mine, and we fit perfectly together.

I tug on his hair a bit making him pull me straight against his chest. We pull away after what seems like hours and I smile at him, with a very eminent blush on my face.

'I love you, Georgie, so so much.'

'I-I love you too Clay.' Ughhh why did I stutter. 

'What, are you nervous?' he says with a grin on his face.

'You know what, I take that back. I hate you.'

'You could never.'

I roll my eyes and hug him, laying my head on his shoulder.

'George.'

'Hmm?'

'Are we together now?'

'Mmmm no <3'

'What'

'I was kidding nimrod, of course we are Clay.' I laugh and say, giving him a soft kiss.

'You're such an idiot, George.'

'And you still love me.'

'Mhm.'

*~* [Clay's POV]

We're again sitting on the couch, but we're watching Tangled this time. George stands up and starts walking away.

'Where ya going, angel?'

'Brushing my teeth.' he says, slurring his words from being tired.

'I'll come with you, I need to too.'

We both go to his bathroom, and I grab his hand on the way there. Our hands don't separate, since George is left-handed, and his right is free for me to hold. I run my thumb over his knuckles to comfort him. He lazily smiles at me and washes his mouth after brushing.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder and kiss his cheek. I get into bed and pull him closer to me under the covers. He wraps his arms tightly around me and slowly falls asleep.

*~*


End file.
